


I Walk the Line

by andromedia5



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Haly's Circus (DCU), The Flying Graysons - Freeform, the Graysons are Romani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Summary: Dick makes a "dad joke" and teaches his daughter something new.Based on the song I Walk the Line by Johnny Cash
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Walk the Line

“Alright Starshine, you ready?” Dick said, pushing against the slackline to test it’s rigidity. Mar’i looked up at him from the pile of peanut shells she had been methodically crushing under her tiny hands. “Sensory experimentation”, was what Doctor Thompkins had called it, who (although not technically a pediatrician) had been the provider of Mar’i’s monthly checkups because as Babs has put it: “Lee wouldn’t be all dramatic about her patient being able to fly at the speed of sound before she had mastered chewing,”

“A zbura,” Mar’i cooed, floating up into his arms.

“Nu inca, fetiță,” he responded, pressing a kiss to each of her cheeks and feeling that same pride at the fact that his daughter was exponentially cooler then anyone else he knew, having mastered three languages well before her second birthday. “You’ll learn to fly soon, right now,” and he swung her onto the tightrope letting her feet brush the wire.

She giggled, tilting her head back against his chest to smile at him. ‘Kory’s dimples’ he thought, as giddily as the first time he had noticed them. She was already pulling away from his hands, eager to walk, to move.

“Hang on, princess,”

Dick wrapped an arm around her stomach, freeing up his right hand to reach into his pocket and press play. The familiar first few notes of the song began to play and with it, the familiar twinge in his heart he got from being at Haly’s with Mar’i.

Dad should have gotten to be here for this.

“I keep a close watch on this heart of mine,  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time"  
The very first time he had saw her, had held her, studied her face (as best he could while crying), he had seen his mom. It was Mom’s face with him and Kory painted through it. It had been Kory who pointed it out, softly, as if she knew (and she probably did) that he had recognized it too.

“I keep the ends out for the ties that bind”  
Dad would’ve liked this shitty joke.

“Okay baby, try to take a step,”

“Because you’re mine,”  
Mar’i held tighter to his hands and connected her heel just in front of her toe, then shifted her weight.

“I walk the line,”  
Dick grinned, “Atta girl, lower your center of gravity, bend your knees. Find your mark,”

She hesitated and seemed confused.

“You gotta look at the one thing that isn’t leaving, that’ll help you catch yourself if you start to fall,”

Mar’i turned around to face him, big blue eyes staring up at him, grinning broadly.

“For you, I know I’d even try to turn the tide,  
Because you’re mine,”  
“Yeah, sweetie. Like me,”

“I walk the line,”


End file.
